Fate has Taken You from Me
by Brittany-Black
Summary: Ron and Hermione had been dating for two years when Hermione thought Ron was going to propose. He did. But he left. But before he left they shared something amazing that resulted in one little red haired, blue eyed girl.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, am not J.K. Rowling. I am a teenager, and I own nothing. None of the characters are mine, none of the places, etc. Anything you may have heard or seen referred to in the books or the movies, I have nothing to do with.  
  
Ok does anyone know any other document I could write my fics in other than Notepad? I don't know what an html format is.  
  
**_There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
  
We were both 16   
  
And it felt so right  
  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
  
Staying up all night  
  
There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
  
We were both 18  
  
And it felt so right  
  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
  
Staying up all night  
  
If I could find you now  
  
Things would get better  
  
We would leave this town  
  
And run forever  
  
Let your waves crash down on me   
  
And take me away, yea  
  
Theres a piece of you that's here with me  
  
Its everywhere I go  
  
It's everything I see  
  
When I sleep  
  
I dream and it gets me by  
  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
  
That you're here tonight  
  
If I could find you now  
  
Things would get better  
  
We would leave this town  
  
And run forever  
  
I know some where, some how  
  
We'll be together  
  
Let your waves crash down on me   
  
And take me away, yea  
  
I remember that look in your eyes  
  
When I told you this was good bye  
  
You were begging me not tonight  
  
Not here  
  
Not now  
  
When looking up at the same night sky  
  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
  
We'll be together for one more night  
  
Some where  
  
Some how  
  
If I could find you now  
  
Things would get better  
  
We would leave this town  
  
And run forever  
  
I know some where, some how  
  
We'll be together  
  
Let your waves crash down on me   
  
And take me away, yea  
  
Yellowcard - Ocean Avenue_**  
  
This is the song that gave me the idea for this fanfic. That's all I have to say about that.  
  
OK HERE IS A LITTLE SOMETHING RON AND HERMIONE ARE NOW 18! THEY ARE ONE YEAR OUT OF HOGWARTS.  
  
ANYTHING IN ITALICS IS A THOUGHT!

Chapter 1:  
  
_She's getting married. How can she be getting married? I can't let her do this. I love her, and I know she still loves me.  
_  
3 years prior.  
  
"Ginny, I think it could be tonight!"  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
Hermione shot Ginny a sharp glare as they were trying desperately to get her hair to look anything close to elegant.  
  
"I'm not saying that it isn't; I was just wondering what clues you had, that it is tonight."  
  
"Well for one," Hermione said with a touch of annoyance in her voice, "we've been dating for exactly two years tonight, and for another he went into muggle London for the entire weekend last week. What would he be doing there, when our flat is right next to everything we ever need, if he wasn't buying an engagement ring?"  
  
"I suppose," Ginny decided that it was best to just give up and let Hermione win this one.   
  
" He hasn't mentioned anything at all to you?"  
  
"No, Hermione, for the eighth time tonight he has not told me anything. Now if he does propose are you finally going to give in and have a little shag for his own sanity?"  
  
Hermione looked absolutely terrified at Ginny's vulgar way of stating an act that should be in the privacy of someone's bedroom.  
  
"NO VIRGINIA! He can wait if he really does love me, and we wouldn't shag, we would make love."  
  
"Oh excuse me Miss Julie Andrews. But I think that it strengthened Harry and I's relationship."  
  
"You and Harry don't have a relationship! You just shag like rabbits all night."  
  
"I resent that."  
  
"Oh you would."   
  
Later that night Ron and Hermione crossed the barrier into the muggle world. All of the people passing on the street could see how in love the couple was. But as with all great love stories fate steps in and takes its toll on a destined relationship.

A/NPlease Please tell me if it sucks. Tell me if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, am not J.K. Rowling. I am a teenager, and I own nothing. None of the characters are mine, none of the places, etc. Anything you may have heard or seen referred to in the books or the movies, I have nothing to do with.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
still three years in the past  
  
"Ron it's absolutely beautiful here. How'd you find it?"  
  
"I've got connections,"Ron said slyly.  
  
"You have connections in the muggle world?"  
  
Ron knew that if they kept bickering at one another he would never be able to accomplish what he needed to that night. So to make Hermione silent for a few moments so that Ron could regain his composure, he kissed her passionately on the mouth.  
  
"Ron I need you to tell me something."  
  
"Okay, what is it?"  
  
"Do you love me? Do you want to be with me forever?"  
  
"Hermione of course I do. You do know that right?"  
  
"Well I thought I did but... Ron what are we doing here?"  
  
Ron realised that it was now at this moment that he needed to tell the love of his life that he may never return to her. Somehow she had found out that Ron didn't just take her to muggle neighborhoods, that were mostly inhabited by wizards, unless there was special circumstances.  
  
"Hermione I have been in love with you my entire life. And I have good news and bad news. Now I'm going to tell you the good news first but keep in mind that the thing I didn't want most in the world will come right after that."  
  
"Ron just tell me."  
  
This red head who no one ever expected to amount to much, considering he was one of seven children and his family had very little money, was about to do the two hardest things he would ever have to do in his life. Ron got down on one knee and Hermione then looked as if she was petrified, again.  
  
"Hermione Granger, will you take me, Ron Weasley, as your husband?"  
  
"Bloody hell... Ron are you sure? I mean because if you aren't that's okay and we can just go back to the flat and... and you know talk."  
  
"Hermione, have I ever asked you a question, concerning our relationship, that I would regret later?"  
  
"Well I'm not exactly sure; you may have just now."  
  
"Hermione, my love, yes or no. Because we soon need to get on to the bad news, we don't have very long."  
  
"Ron I love you and yes I'll marry you! But you're scaring me. Why don't we have very long and how bad is this bad news?"  
  
"I love you Hermione," Hermione looked at Ron questioningly, "but I have to go."  
  
"Go? Go where? You just asked me to marry you for God's sake! Where could you possibly have to go now?"  
  
"I can't tell you. Hermione I asked you to marry me tonight, I've been planning it for months but about two weeks ago I recieved word that I have to go. I took the assignment that every man dreads, I'm going to fight in the final battle. We know where Voldemort is and we need to bring Harry in to attack, and I'm going with them."  
  
"What? Then why would you ask me to marry you? God Ron I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and now you have a death wish? Why would you take that assignment? And even worse why would you ask me to plan on marrying you if I don't have any conformation that you're going to come back to me?"  
  
"Because I want you to hold on to what we have. If I do go down, I will now go down knowing that I was with the woman who I wanted to be with forever and she wanted that also. You know why I took the assignment, Hermione. It has to do with Harry and wherever he is I am also there. That's how it always has been."  
  
"Ron when are you leaving?"  
  
Ron glanced at Hermione with tears welling in his eyes, "About five hours."  
  
It was at that point that Hermione chose to break down into tears. Ron comforted her and cried with her for hours. Hermione then knew what she wanted from life. Ron. A family. Ron's family.  
  
"Ron I know that I told you that I didn't want us to... do anything until we were married."  
  
"-and Hermi-"  
  
"Stop Ron! Don't talk. But being as you're leaving and I may never get the chance to give my husband what I've waited to give him for years... make love to me."  
  
"Hermione, are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
Hermione responded with a kiss.  
  
"Hermione- you need to -put some sort of- charm on us because I didn't bring any muggle thingy's."  
  
"It's okay Ron. I already did."  
  
Ron watched as the love of his life drifted off to sleep, into the only world where they may ever be able to meet again. He chose then to write her a note:  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
I hope with all of my being that nothing that was done in this home tonight you will ever regret. I brought you here because I bought you this house. It is in the muggle world but all of your neighbors for blocks are wizard families. I bought us this home because I plan on coming back to you. I plan on returning to our home to start a family with you. Everything is paid for for up to ten years. I'll be back with you before that time ends.  
  
I will forever love you with all of my being,  
  
Ron  
  
Hermione stirred several hours later and found a note lying next to her where Ron was the night before. She did not cry because she knew that even if Ron never returned she would have a peice of him with her always. She knew this because she lied. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A/N Forgive me for not updating for so long but I'm having a slight case of writers block. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the story it helps me out a lot! Thanks  
  
brit  
  
Present time (in other words three years later than the last chapter)  
  
"Hermione, darling!"  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Oh, sweetheart, how many years have I known you? You were at my home for months at a time! You're practically a daughter. And you would've been, you know, if . . . if Ron had come home . . . "  
  
Hermione was actually smiley when she first arrived at the Burrow, but now with this mention of Ron . . . she wasn't doing so well. It also didn't help that Edward was bringing up the rear with Erin.  
  
Erin. She was a Weasley and everyone knew it. No one asked questions when Hermione broke the news to the Weasley clan that she was pregnant. Mrs. Weasley simply tucked her under her wing and made her stay in bed for nine months. Ron was a very delicate subject around Hermione; most people had accepted his death after awhile but Hermione was still grieving for the loss of her baby's father. Erin was just like her father, at two years and three months old she had already developed a mouth like a drunken sailor. She craved speed and had begun showing signs that she had been around Fred and George too much.   
  
And then there was Edward. Hermione knew that he wouldn't ever measure up to Ron and she never thought that she would be the kind of woman to just settle with whatever mediocre guy happened to cross her path. But the love of her life was gone. The ministry took him off of the missing list and he was declared dead. Hermione only had Ron in her dreams. Edward was just a guy that Hermione needed to be a father to Ron's child. She didn't want Erin to grow up without a father. It just wasn't fair for her to not experience a normal father daughter relationship. Hermione knew that mothers had to make sacrifices for their children and that's what she was doing. She was giving up on the love of her life for the daughter of the love of her life. She wasn't sure if that would make sense to anyone else, but it made sense to her. And then there was the one thing that haunted Hermione's dreams more than anything else. She and Edward were scheduled to be married in about a year. Edward was a nice man. He really was. Draco and Ginny had set Hermione up with him a year ago.   
  
Unfortunately, the downfall of Voldemort also meant the down fall of Harry. Ginny had accepted it and knew that she and Harry were never really in love. They were just a back-up, if you will, for when neither of them had a significant other. After Harry's death Ginny met up with one of the trio's oldest enemies, Draco Malfoy. Somehow, her fiery personality had settled the beast. He was now a wonderful husband and father. Molly and Arthur had accepted him extremely well after Ginny had set her entire family down and told them that he was a changed man. The brothers, Unfortunately, had not done anything of the sort, but Mrs. Weasley had at least talked them into acting decent around Ginny and Draco. Ginny was now a mother of three to a beautiful little girl and two twin baby boys that had come as a shock to all.  
  
That's all for now. I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going, but if you have suggestions please feel free to let me know.  
  
brit 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N oh my gosh I'm SOOO sorry i haven't updated for a long time but my computer had the "trogan virus" hehe that makes me giggle. yeah well i couldn't get on the internet and so I'm back. review if you have an extra bit of time enjoy! and again i'm really sorry  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione knew why she was at the Burrow. She and Edward had been making plans for their wedding for a few months now and it was time to tell the Weasleys.   
  
"So, darling, what are you doing here," Mrs. Weasley questioned in her usual cheery tone.  
  
"Well I was just wondering if we could... chat?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Well, Mrs. Weasley, Ron has been gone for three years. And Erin is just a few months into her twos and Ron is her father. Well Ginny introduced me to Edward."  
  
"He's a lovely young man sweetheart. Also no one had any question whether or not Ron was Erin's daddy. I know you miss him and I know that no one could ever take his place in your heart, but you really need to find a life for you and Erin."  
  
Hermione was starting to get impatient. She was biting her lip, tapping her foot and rolling her eyes when Mrs. Weasley put her head down.  
  
"Well Mrs. Weasley I'll always be in love with your son but you are exactly right. Erin needs a father and Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes and I just wanted to apologize for any pain that I might cause you."  
  
"Oh, well I must say that I was not expecting that. But Ron would have wanted you to move on. He would want you to be happy over anything in the world."  
  
Hermione was starting to tear up. That's not what she thought at all. She thought that Ron would be furious if he knew that she was giving up on him and she was furious with herself. He'd asked her to wait for him, but he didn't know about Erin. He didn't know that Hermione hadn't done a spell to prevent her from getting pregnant. All she wanted was to have a part of Ron with her forever even if he himself never came back to her.  
  
"Oh Hermione. It's okay! He wouldn't have wanted us to mourn forever," Mrs. Weasley choked out before she grabbed Hermione and they went into a full on sob fest.  
  
They cried together for half of an hour, when a large brown owl swooped in and dropped a muggle piece of paper on Hermione's lap.  
  
Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley confused as to why anyone would be sending her a letter at the Burrow when everyone was there already. The letter was also on muggle paper which confused Hermione more. Mrs. Weasley gestured to Hermione telling her to open it. As Hermione opened the letter she smelled smoke and sweat.  
  
_Hermione,  
  
I am alive. This is the first I could get word out.  
  
Ron  
_  
It was then that Hermione handed Mrs. Weasley the letter and fell to the ground.  
  
A/NYAY!!! RON'S BACK!!! YAY!!! NOW TO THE GOOD STUFF!! hope you enjoyed please review. 


End file.
